


Favors

by ArielArashi



Series: OneShots (Fire Emblem) [13]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Crushes, Favors, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Headcanon from tumblr, Knight's Code, Knights - Freeform, Love, M/M, Ribbons, Short & Sweet, Soup, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielArashi/pseuds/ArielArashi
Summary: The Knight's Code is a code Leo has sworn by. However, this code has a strange tradition. A knight must wear the favor of a loved one proudly.





	Favors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrincessLaLa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLaLa/gifts).



> This story was inspired by [ TearsOfAhime (Lana) ](http://tearsofahime.tumblr.com/) and a headcanon they created.  
> Her AO3: @PrincessLaLa  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. All characters belong to their respective owners.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Kamui is male and Corrin is female  
> Implied Xander x Sakura  
> Implied Kamui x Elise  
> Implied Corrin x Odin
> 
> Please check out the artwork that goes with this fic.  
> [ Artwork ](https://arielthehedgehog99.deviantart.com/art/Leokumi-Favors-Cover-750690574)

Leo smiled down at the faded, worn red ribbon woven around his right wrist. The ribbon, while small brought him so much joy. A favor from someone whom he loved. A symbol of good luck, promising him a safe return.

Years ago, before he fell in love, he’d believed that favors were nothing but an old tale. However, now that he’d gained one for himself, he’d a whole new opinion. 

* * *

He’d been training for several years. Training in magic as a dark mage. However, Leo had made the decision upon his reclassing. He wanted to be a dark knight. 

It was a few days after his reclassing. He’d obtained his new uniform and weapons, black armor along with Brynhildr and his ice blade, and picked out his mount, a beautiful black mare named Eclipse. After settling into his new class, Xander approached him in the library.

“Leo. May I speak with you?" he asked.

Leo nodded, putting his book away, "Yes brother. What is it?"

"Now that you are a dark knight, there is something you must do,” Xander said.

Leo nodded again, “What is it, brother?”

“I would like you to swear by a code. The knight’s code,” Xander explained.

“The knight’s code?” Leo questioned.

Xander nodded, “It’s a code that most knights swear by. I’d like you to swear by it as well, seeing as you are a dark knight.” 

“I see… Do you follow it?” Leo asked.

“I do.” Xander confirmed, “My mother, Queen Katrina, swore by it and instilled it into me.”

“What does this code entail?” Leo asked.

“Mostly the standard stuff.” Xander explained, “Swear to protect the weak and defenseless. Serve the king with faith and valor. Live by the laws of truth and justice. That sort of stuff.”

Leo nodded, “This is what we follow, to begin with.”

“Yes. I encouraged the knight’s code and I continue to encourage my siblings to follow it.” Xander said.

“Alright. Is there anything that I wouldn’t know from what you’ve instilled in us during training?” Leo asked.

“Well. There are some traditions regarding love.” Xander smirked.

“Love?” Leo asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Xander nodded, “Yes. There is a tradition where if a knight receives a favor from someone they mutually fancy, they must wear the favor proudly.”

“A favor?” Leo asked, confused.

“Yes. A token of love. Hopefully, you’ll receive one someday too.” Xander chuckled with a playful wink, “Favors are said to help boost a fighter’s luck in battle.”

Leo frowned, “I see…”

“Oh, Leo. Don’t worry about it.” Xander chuckled, “I just ask you try to live by the code.”

“I will brother. Or, I will do my best to.” Leo confirmed.

Xander smiled softly, “Thank you, little brother.”

Xander then left the library, giving Leo time to mull over their conversation. He believed it was something well to live by, a good moral code. However, what Xander said before leaving left him feeling weird. A token from someone you love.

Nonetheless, Leo was determined to follow this tradition should he ever fall in love. However, he couldn’t just believe that a token would make one fight better. In fact, he believed it was just for those who were not at their job. However, he’d never say these beliefs aloud.

Romance was the last thing on his mind...

* * *

He knew it was the right thing to do, side with Kamui and Corrin. The twins had assembled a small army consisting of both Nohrian and Hoshidan forces. With the last of his father’s sanity slipping, Leo and Xander headed off to the bottomless canyon to join up with their biological brother and adopted sister.

Once arriving at the canyon, they were greeted with a battle already raging. Wasting no time, Leo and Xander joined the fray. While in battle, Leo caught sight of a silver bow and magical green arrows. Looking to his side, Leo felt love at first sight.

Coming up to assist him was Takumi, the second son, and archer from Hoshido. Takumi’s silver hair was flying behind him as he approached Leo. Leo slowed Eclipse to a trot as Takumi approached him.

“Prince Leo. Better late than never. I'm glad that you finally got your lazy butt out of bed.” Takumi smirked.

Leo chuckled, “Well, at least I can be of more help than you.”

“Oh! You did not…” Takumi frowned.

Leo smirked, “Yes I did. What are you going to do about it?”

“Ahh! That’s it. You versus me!” Takumi smirked.

Leo extended a hand to him, “Hop on.”

Takumi took his hand and hopped onto the back of Eclipse. With a flick of the reigns, Eclipse dashed off into the middle of battle. Her riders were frantically casting spells and firing arrows, shouting their number of kills into the sky. As they bulldozed the battlefield, enemies falling at their feet, the two approached Iago. Once at the treacherous mage, Leo and Takumi worked together to end the evil man’s rein. With the battle over, Leo and Takumi returned to Corrin and Kamui’s sides where they were led to the astral plain.

Once there, Leo was given a room on the Nohrian side of the plain, a schedule with a list of duties and was free to do as he pleased. Leo’s first order of business was to locate Corrin and Kamui and talk to them. Finding their tree house, Leo climbed up and knocked on the door.

To his surprise, it was Elise who answered the door. “Hi, Leo!” Elise smiled.

“Elise? Is this not where Corrin and Kamui live? Leo asked.

Elise shook her head, “Yep! This is where Kamui is!”

“And Corrin?” Leo asked.

“Yep! She’s here too!” Elise beamed.

Leo nodded, “May I speak to them?”

Elise nodded and opened the door. Leo stepped into the tree house. Sitting at a table were Corrin and Kamui, both looking over a map and discussing what must have been their next move. Odin lay on one of the beds in the corner, sleeping. Elise then went to the other bed and sat down. Corrin looked up from the map and beamed.

“Leo!” she cried, running and happily hugging her younger brother.

“Hello Corrin, Kamui.” Leo smiled, embracing his older sister.

Kamui got up from his seat and joined Corrin and Leo in the hug. “I know I never knew you, but… I still love you, little brother.” Kamui smiled into the hug. Leo smiled back before the three pulled away.

“So Leo, why are you here?” Kamui asked.

“I wanted to help with strategy. It’s one of my strong suits and I figured it’d be a help to the army.” Leo explained.

Kamui looked to say something before Corrin cut him off, “Yes! We’d love to have you! Kamui and I are just terrible at it.”

“But Corrin… We already have Takumi on strategy. He was one of the best strategists in Hoshido.” Kamui said.

“And Leo’s one of the best in Nohr. I see no problem with this. They can work together!” Corrin smiled.

Kamui turned to Leo. “Would you be alright working with Takumi?” he asked.

“Yes. I’m sure it’ll be alright!” Corrin answered for Leo.

Leo chuckled, “As my sister said, it’ll be fine.”

Kamui smiled, “Alright. We’ll take you off duty for everything else and put you on full-time strategy.”

“Thank you.” Leo smiled before asking, “Do you know where I’d find Takumi?”

“Probably in his room on the Hoshidan side,” Kamui answered.

Leo nodded, “Thank you, brother.” With that, Leo left the room.

After he left, Kamui smiled. “He called me brother…” he mused.

Corrin chuckled, “Well, you are his brother.”

“I never imagined he would…” Kamui smiled.

Elise then giggled from the bed, “Well dud Kami! Leo’s always thought of you as a brother. We all have. Even though you were away, we still loved you. I loved you most of all!”

Kamui smiled and joined her on the bed, kissing her cheek, “I know you love me too. 

Corrin had gone to her bed and was currently stroking Odin’s hair. “So… Leo totally loves Takumi, right?”

“Yes!” Elise agreed.

Kamui looked confused, “Why do you say that.”

“Because of how readily he said he’s work with Takumi. Leo’s usually so closed off.” Corrin explained.

“Yep! Leo’s in love!” Elise giggled. 

* * *

Leo was now on the Hoshidan side, looking for Takumi’s tent. While walking around, he noticed a girl with pink hair, Sakura he believed. Walking over towards her, he smiled and waved. She noticed and smiled back.

“Hello Prince Leo…” she said, smiling.

“Ahh, princess Sakura. Could you help me? he asked.

Sakura looked panicked as she asked, “Wh-What do you need help with?”

“Do you know where prince Takumi’s tent is?” he asked.

Sakura visibly relaxed. “Yes. It’s right over there.” she smiled, pointing towards a tent.

“Thank you very much. I appreciate it.” Leo said, turning to leave.

“Wait! Prince Leo… Um…” Sakura blurted out.

“Yes? What is it?” Leo asked, turning back.

Sakura began to blush before asking, “Which tent is P-Prince Xander’s?”

“Ahh.” Leo said, pointing towards his brother’s tent, “It’s that one over there. However, I don’t know if he’d in there at the moment.”

“Ahh! Thank you so much!” Sakura said before running off towards the tent on the other side. Leo smiled before shaking his head and walking towards Takumi’s tent.

“Takumi?” Leo asked from outside the tent.

There was a rustling sound before Takumi’s head poked out. “Ya? What do you want Nohrian Scum?” he asked.

Leo sighed, “Why are you like this?”

“Why are you Nohrian Scum?” Takumi countered 

“That was harsh… I was told to come here. I’m on strategy along with you.” Leo explained.

Takumi gave him a wary look before opening the tent flap. “Come in then?” he said.

Leo entered the tent and was surprised to find it to be quite messy. Sitting down at the floor desk alongside Takumi, the two started working out strategy. Once they had planned the next move, the two decided to take a break.

“I have to admit… It’s a lot easier and quicker with us working together.” Takumi smiled.

Leo smiled back, “Well, I’m more than happy to help out and do my part.”

Takumi stretched before turning to his bedside clock. “Oh! It’s really late and we’ve missed dinner… Hey, come with me to the mess hall. I’ll make us some food.” he smiled, standing up.

“You don’t have to do that. I can make my own food.” Leo said.

Takumi shook his head, “I insist.”

Leo sighed, “Alright. Let’s go.”

Takumi and Leo left the tent and headed over to the mess hall. Once inside, Takumi gets to making the two of them a meal. While he worked, Leo sat at one of the kitchen tables and smiled as he watched his crush work.

“So… Earlier, I saw Sakura heading over to Xander’s tent.” Leo said.

“Oh, she was? That’s wonderful.” Takumi said.

“It is?” Leo asked.

Takumi nodded, “Ya. Sakura had a crush on Xander for the longest of times. I’m so glad she finally decided to tell him.”

“Really? She did?” Leo asked.

“Ya. I really hope Xander doesn’t turn her down. She really likes him. It would break her heart.” Takumi said.

“I’m sure Xander will reciprocate her feelings. Sakura is such a kind woman. Xander has always expressed that he wanted to marry someone like his mother.” Leo admitted.

“What was his mother like?” Takumi asked. 

Leo thought for a moment before saying, “I’ve been told she was strong…”

“That’s not good… Sakura isn’t the most powerful on the battlefield.” Takumi said sadly.

“I’m not sure that it’s power on the battlefield.” Leo admitted, “I think they meant strong willed. I’ve heard that she was an inspiration to the army she led. People have told me she was smart and strong, but kind-hearted with everyone’s best interests in mind.”

Takumi smiled, “That sounds a little more like Sakura.”

“I’m sure Sakura will be fine. Xander’s always wanted a woman who protected others and stood up for what they believed in.” Leo said, “That sounds a lot like your little sister.”

“It does…” Takumi smiled, “Oh, the soup’s done.” Takumi then scooped the soup from the pot and placed two bowls on the table.

“What is this?” Leo asked.

Takumi smiled, “Miso soup, a traditional Hoshidan dish.”

Leo cocked an eye before bringing the spoon to his lips. As soon as he sipped the broth, his eyes widened. “Wow, Takumi! This is amazing.” he smiled.

“I’m glad you like it.” Takumi chuckled, “It’s my special recipe.”

“In return, I’ll make you a batch of my beef stew.” Leo smiled.

“I look forward to it!” Takumi smiled back.

“Thanks for this. I really appreciate it.” Leo smiled.

Takumi chuckled, “You’re welcome. Honestly, I’d make soup for you any time.”

* * *

Over the weeks that Leo spent fighting with Takumi, Leo fell more and more in love. Soon, he realized that when the two paired up, they seemed to become stronger. He almost hates to admit that he was beginning to understand what Xander meant all those years ago. Soldiers in love do make better fighters. They have someone to fight for.

Leo also noticed how Xander seemed to have a morale boost as well. Leo noticed a small sakura has appeared in his hair as well as a small sakura pin upon his breast. A favor, he’d received a favor. The conversation he’d had with his brother seemed to flow back into his mind.

His brother had received a present from the one he loved and as such, was going to proudly display his tokens of love. Xander was following the knight's code even in his love.

Leo smiled and secretly hoped maybe Takumi and he could be like that one day.

The came the day that was to be a turning point in the war. It required a small group of mounted units. Leo was one of these units. As Sakura gave Xander her final goodbye and good luck, Leo made up his mind. He was going to tell Takumi how he felt.

Takumi had come up to wish him luck on the mission, smile on his face. “Good luck, okay Leo.” he smiled.

Leo nodded before taking a deep breath. “Can I… Can I have your hair tie?” he asked.

“What?” Takumi asked.

“Do-Don’t look at me like that…” Leo muttered, “It’d just a Nohrian tradition for good luck…”

Takumi gave a confused look before smiling softly. He untied his hair and grabbed Leo’s right hand. He slowly wrapped the red ribbon around Leo’s wrist before giving the hand a small kiss. Leo was blushing, trying to remain calm.

“If you die, I swear I’ll break up with you,” Takumi smirked.

Leo blushed and replied, “I won’t. I promise you.”

With that, Leo left with the small mounted group. However, he knew, he would return. If not for himself, but for Takumi.

When the mounted group returned, Leo had not only come back unscathed but the most useful of the battle. Smiling, Leo and Takumi embraced each other.

“You’re back. I missed you…” Takumi admitted.

Leo smiled, “Well, I knew I just had to come back. If not for me, then for you.”

Takumi chuckled, “You’re so philosophical.”

“Well, I also understand what Xander told me years ago,” Leo admitted.

“What was that?” Takumi asked.

Leo smiled, “Years ago, Xander told me that soldiers in love fight better. I didn’t believe him at first but now… I believe every word. They fight not for themselves, but for the ones they left behind.”

“You’re so sappy.” Takumi chuckled, “But I love that about you.”

“Oh shut up…” Leo smiled before pulling Takumi into a soft kiss. Takumi smiled into the kiss as the two held each other.

A few days later, Takumi begins to demand that Leo get him a replacement hair tie. Leo was happy to comply and got him a black and purple ribbon, Nohrian colors. Takumi at first pouted about the colors but still proudly wore the colors.

It was obvious to everyone that both males fought better in their lover’s colors. They were stronger together.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the artwork that goes with this fic.  
> [ Artwork ](https://arielthehedgehog99.deviantart.com/art/Leokumi-Favors-Cover-750690574)


End file.
